1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processor (hereinafter, also “device”) such as an image forming apparatus (digital multi function peripheral, digital copying machine, fax machine, and printer), an image reader (scanner and the like), and a personal computer (PC).
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-243463, for example, discloses a digital multi function peripheral (MFP) that can store image data input from another device, such as the scanner or an external device, in a predetermined storage device, such as a hard disk drive (HDD) built in an own machine or externally connected thereto, and manage the image data, assuming that the data will be reused, so that the image data stored in the storage device can be provided to a user.
Meanwhile, it has been already known that encoded information is decoded by inputting information in which information such as a quick response code (QR code) and a barcode is encoded by two-dimensional or one-dimensional image data to an electronic device including an image reader, so that the information can be effectively reused.
Such a technique has been also known that, in a system that can store a image of an original read by an MFP as electronic data (image data) to enable reuse by combining the techniques mentioned above, information for specifying the stored document, an output parameters at the time of reuse, and the like are generated as marking information (code information), so that the stored document can be automatically reused at the time of reuse by inputting the marking information to the MFP (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-258898).
However, in the technique for specifying the document stored in the MFP from the marking information, when analysis of the marking information is performed, information such as a storage location of the document becomes readily available. Therefore, when the names of the document and its creator are used as the marking information, there is a security problem in that private information becomes readily available to a third party.